Hammerwiki:Sigmar Crypts
Sigmar Crypts is a Warhammer Online dungeon which opens when Altdorf hits rank 3, shoulders, chest and belt from the sentinel set drops here. This dungeon is on 3 days lockdown. Tank should have at least 3 pieces of Annihilator/Bloodlord set to be able to tank. Second tank for guarding main tank is also crucial. A map for this dungeon (www.WarDB.com): http://www.wardb.com/location.aspx?id=176 There are 3 sections in this dungeon; Right Gate The initial trash mobs have an AoE (might also be cone) strikes, but the AoE was also fairly light and could be group healed. After first few pack of trash mobs you will come to a room with spiders. The spiders all have a stun that lasts 2-3 seconds, but doesn't grant immunity and they all can do it at different times. You might have to chain root/bounce between tanks. Once all the spiders were dead a queen spider spawns (careful here because she spawns within 5 seconds in the same room) who would randomly target someone and web them, which deals pretty significant damage over time and immobilizes/temporary aggro reset. Dropps random level 37 BoE sentinel items. The trash afterwards are banshees/spirit hosts, with cone AoEs and moderate damage, in packs of 3. After the banshees there is another mini-boss "The Reaper" who puts pits on the ground randomly in the room which does dot. And also she summons adds when she is down to %30ish health. But she hits light and has little health, she also drops 37 BoE sentinel items. Killing some more trash mobs leads to Necromancer Malcidius. The boss himself summons ghosts of a random party member, but they dont hit very hard. Sometime through the fight he summons slow-moving 2 wraiths that could just be kited around as you finish the boss. Malcidius doesn't have much HP and doesn't hit very hard, so he is pretty easy. Left Gate The gate on the left of the instance entrance stays closed until the first boss, Necromancer Malcidius dies. The second gate trash mobs has caster/ranged mobs with a nasty AoE, and a bat patrolling the hallway as well (which also hits pretty hard, recommend single pulling as soon as you can). The trash in front of the undead boss cames in 3 pulls, and they all have silences, so you have to rotate in rooting the mobs/shield walling while the silence wares off so they don't kill the tanks. The gate on the left continues on to 3 mini-bosses that must each be defeated to unlock the final gate to the last boss. There is a Tomb Raider boss (Had a grenade throw and 2 adds, all 3 has a cone AoE), but is susceptible to knockdown/root/stun so she was not too hard. The tomb raider trash was tomb raiders in pulls of three that all hit decently hard with a cone AoE. There is a Banshee in a room full of bats; you don't have to clear all the bats (these bats are the hardest trash mobs in the dungeon). The bats are very hard to kill more than one at a time, so as soon as you can get a clear shot at pulling the boss, do it. The Banshee boss summons lots of level 42 non-champion bats throughout the fight, but they don't hit very hard and neither does she. The last is an undead boss who has a short AoE silence and a small PBAoE knockback that drops aggro/stun the tank for a short time. Once all three are dead the Tomb Raider will unlock the gate for you and leave a chest you can one-hit and then open, which contains Shoulders and possibly a belt. Final Gate The final gate opens and leads to the final boss, the Arch Lectors Zakarai and Verrimus. Zakarai starts out as the melee, and Verrimus is the ranged. The MT/Melee DPS needs to be on Zakarai at the start, and the OT/Ranged DPS needs to be on Verrimus (OT guarding the RPDS, and taunting the caster Lector whenever it's up), who will have a disabling aura which disallows the use of skills while within 20-30 feet of him, but does allow movement. They both need to be kept within 10% of eachother or they will both get the aura and the one whose health dropped below 10% of the other will immediately match his health (you will know if this happened if they say "Our unity gives us strength!"), making it way harder to complete the fight. After a period of time (It wasn't a static percent, just seemed to happen after a certain amount of time passed after engaging), the aura will switch from one to the other, the melee will become the caster and visa-versa, and all aggro will reset. You will know they switch when they say "We grow weary of this exchange!" They also place a debuff on whoever their aggro target was before they switched that increases the damage they take from that Lector by 400% (doesn't work at this moment (patch 1.2) so you don't have to switch tanks, and it's also possible to one-tank them) , making it impossible for one person to tank both. The MT on the melee Lector (now the caster) will now be disabled, so he needs to run out of the range of the mob he was just tanking and taunt the other Lector before he kills the healers. They'll switch constantly from 100-0, but once you have the exchanges down they have no other tricks; just be sure to keep their health similar. I would also note they occasionally started doing way more damage than they originally did (usually after an exchange), and the melee Lector also has a cleave that hits for ~6k unmitigated and is independent of the swing timer (meaning normal hit+cleave hit can easily be 6-7k in half a second). If you take too long to kill them (didn't time it, they would get it after 6-7 minutes of fighting, or it might've been health % based), they'll get a 3 minute enrage buff that doubles their damage. The Lectors drop the chestpiece and possibly a belt. Suggestions For Groups - You want a 2 healer/2 tank/2 DPS set-up optimally. A RP is almost essential because of the Regenerative Shielding tactic, and a WP/AM for the other slot. 2 IBs or 1 SM/1 IB would work best for tanks, and DPS would optimally be 2 ranged, but 1 melee could probably do fine in there (and 2 melee would make the final boss very, very hard to complete). I'd definitely recommend one of the slots be a BW, and the second slot whatever else (I would say another BW, but ideally you have 6 different classes for the best chance at getting loot you can use). Most of the AoEs are cone-based, so the only person who really needs wards are the tanks. I would recommend the MT having at least 4, and the OT at least 3. Alternatively, a single Knight or well experienced and fully warded Ironbreaker can solo tank this instance, preferably with a group makeup of a RP, a WP, a WH, a Shadow Warrior/Engineer, and a BW, preferably specced for AOE. If you're using one tank - the off healer should be a warrior priest because he'll be able to mitigate accidental aggro from Twin Lectors easier. Category:Warhammer Online